


Winning Her Hand

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, F/M, Severus vs Ron, a fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: An O in Potions





	Winning Her Hand

“Chess,” Professor Severus Snape stated looking at the two other people who had gathered in his office.  
“Chess, are you mad, sir?”  
“You beat Professor McGonagall's board. I want to see if that was merely a fluke or if you have something that actually resembles talent. I challenge you to a chess match for Miss Granger's hand in marriage under the new law.”   
“Deal,” Ron stated. Severus nodded and summoned a board from a shelf. Ron looked at it, studying it, as if trying to see if there was something more to it. Hermione watched the two, her eyes jumping back and forth between Ron and Severus.   
“Miss Granger,” Severus turned to her. “Could you please inspect the board. It would not do to have Mr. Weasley here think I cheated in some way.”   
Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. She did every revealing spell she could think of, and some that were a bit more obscure. She could feel Severus smiling at her. After five minutes, she determined the board was not enchanted any more than just being a wizarding chess board.   
“Nothing,” she announced for Ron's benefit. She knew Severus already knew the board was nothing special. The two wizards sat at the table and the match began. At first, Hermione watched in something resembling fascination. One of these two was going to be her new husband thanks to the marriage law that had managed to pass. After about ten moves, and nearly half an hour, Hermione's interest in the match faded. She could see they were both using some strategy, but since she couldn't see their thoughts, it looked completely random to her. She knew her fate depended on this match, knew she should be a bit more worried about the outcome, but she wasn't sure who she wanted to win. She liked Ron well enough, and his family always made her feel welcome. But Severus made her heart pound in a way she couldn't explain. She glanced back at the match and was a bit surprised to see they were still evenly matched. She knew Ron could play well, but she'd never seen Severus play before. It was quite impressive judging by the look of awe on Ron's face as his rival took his bishop.   
“Check,” Severus said dryly. Hermione watched Ron scan the board before moving a piece.   
“Check,” Ron announced, a hint of a smile on his face. Severus nodded appreciatively.   
“Good,” he stated easily slipping out of the trap Ron had been trying to lay for him. Hermione's thoughts faded once again to the two men playing. She'd seen Ron mostly naked one summer at the Burrow, not bad looking if she was being honest with herself. She'd never seen Severus in anything save his robes and slowly her mind filled with curiosity about what he might look like without them.   
“Check and mate,” Severus' voice announced. Hermione blinked pulling her attention back to the board. A quick scan told her that he was right. Ron had lost. Ron nodded and tipped his king.   
“That was a good game, sir,” he stated, his voice steady. Hermione could see a start of a smile on Severus' face. The best wizard had won after all.   
“Yes, it was, Mr. Weasley.” The pair shook hands. Ron walked over to Hermione.  
“If you ever need anything, to leave Snape, don't hesitate,” he stated hugging her tightly.   
“Thank you, Ron,” Hermione whispered as Severus walked over to her.   
“Miss Granger.”   
“Professor Snape.”   
“Will you do my the honor of marrying me?” he asked holding up a ring with a large emerald in the center surrounded by several smaller diamonds.   
“Yes,” Hermione said, the word echoing through the dungeons. She put out her hand and he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.


End file.
